


Enoshima's perfect weddding

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By the tags you can tell its good, especially MONICA X A 20 YR OLD HEHAHAHJJEJAJJAJAJHJAJ  no homo 🙅🙍😭✌
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko & Towa Monaca, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Komaeda Nagito & Towa Monaca
Kudos: 10





	Enoshima's perfect weddding

Enoshima wanted the purrrrfect wedding so she went to McDonalds play place to see if they could book her but her sister, Monica was marrying Nagito there

"But she's twelve" junko said

"Okay look lady, I don't give a shit if shes twelve or 79, cans is cash" Saihara the cashier said

"Such despair" Junko sigjed

Junko then decided she would crash her sisters wedding to have her wedding

She sent out an invitation to allll the casts but only shinguji really aproved of the sister thing

So then on the day her sister, the ultimate sniper, came to KIIIILLLL Monica's weeding

When Monica saw her sister crash the wedding she cried

"Omg JUnNKkOO how ceeeoUld you cdrash my marrying with KomAIda!! 😭😭 Monica screeched

" well I don't care I'm marrying mukuro now" enoshima said and the ultimate sniper died

"Ah shit here we go again" Enoshima sighed

Nagito used his luck to make Junko not crash the wedding and all the despair girl brides maids were staring

Genocide syo came and scissored mukuro

"Owww" mukuro said

Saihara was mad the destroyed his building but at this point he was to sad

"Lol your boyfriend is wearing a girl shirt' junko taunted 

" its not a girl shirt..." Nagito started " its b i s e x u a l"

Junko then proceeded to beat the shit out of Komaeda

"Best weddddding ever" jpenoshima died


End file.
